


Round Robin

by elless



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes to a speed dating event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Robin

Jared tells himself he’s just doing this as a favor for Aldis, who’d begged him to come because he has a pathetic crush on the guy that helps run the events. The truth is, though, that Jay’s love life sucks lately. Between his internship at the architecture firm (and the sadistic son of a bitch that owns it), grad school classes, and his part-time job as a greeter) or hostess, as Aldis likes to call him) at the Italian place below his apartment, he’s lucky he has enough time to eat and sleep, let alone do homework or even think about going out to meet guys. So, yeah, he hopes something comes of it, even if he thinks it’s a crazy concept.

It’s a rare Friday off for Jared. He should probably be at home catching up on homework or going to bed early, boring as that sounds. Instead he’s in a bar and grille that reminds him of an upscale Applebee’s, sipping a Pepsi and watching Aldis attempt to flirt with Jake. He also eyes the other men milling around. They’re all checking each other out, no doubt, and Jared stands up straighter, barely stopping himself from flexing his biceps or something else equally stupid.

There are a handful of guys still trickling in as Matt and Jake gather them around and explain the rules. It’s not exactly difficult to understand. You get seven minutes––why seven, Jared has no idea––to talk to each guy and rotate through until you’ve seen everybody, then write your top three picks on a card and hope they also liked you.

Jared settles in across from his first partner as Matt informs them loudly, “Seven minutes starting now!” Jared half expects a starting gun to go off like at a race, but all that happens is an increase in the noise level when everyone begins talking at once. He smiles at the youngish man across from him and says hi.

It turns out to be nothing like what he’s seen in the movies. There are no freaks or psychos or obviously desperate men and while he doesn’t feel a spark with all of them, he definitely clicks with a few.

It’s nearing the end of the night when someone slips into the seat at his table and Jared’s “hey” gets caught in his throat. He stares for a few beats too long, but Jensen seems similarly surprised and frozen. Jared recovers first, shaking his head and clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Jensen, um, hi. I didn’t see you come in?” He has no idea why he made that a question.

“No, I was late.”

“Oh.”

Jensen takes a nervous sip of his drink––Jack and Coke, if Jared remembers correctly––and Jared can’t help watching his throat work as he swallows, even if it does give him vivid memories of Jensen between his knees, full lips wrapped around Jared’s dick. He remembers other things as well––study sessions that turned into talking till 4 a.m. and epic arguments about Star Wars vs. Star Trek and laughing so hard pop shot out his nose.

“How have you been?” Jared asks.

“Good. I’m good. You?”

“Good. Busy.” Jensen raises an eyebrow in question, and Jared clarifies, “Grad school, internship, work. That kind of thing.”

“You always did hate staying still.”

He answers Jensen’s grin with one of his own but quickly sobers.

“So, can I mention the elephant in the room?”

Shaking his head, Jensen leans across the table, hands curled loosely around his glass. “Can we not? It was years ago. Water under the bridge and all that. It doesn’t matter anymore if I should’ve called or you should’ve called or who was right or wrong. Let’s just, not start over, but at least move on.”

Jared briefly feels a lingering sense of anger and hurt and confusion over the way it all ended, but Jensen’s right. He’s certainly not the same stupid kid he was back in their freshman year of college, and he doubts Jensen is either. He nods and smiles, watching Jensen visibly relax.

“Okay. Tell me what you’ve been up to. I keep expecting to see you on the History Channel, going on and on about ancient Greek battle sites or something.”

Jensen’s bright grin does pleasant––and familiar––things to Jared’s insides.

“Maybe someday.”

After that, it’s easy, and the conversation flows for what little time they have left. Jared reluctantly watches Jensen move onto the next table. It’s the first time tonight seven minutes didn’t feel like nearly enough. He barely pays attention to the next couple of guys, feeling a little guilty about it but mostly thinking about Jensen.

At the end, after handing in his card with only Jensen’s name on it, he catches Jensen before he can leave.  
“I know we’re not supposed to do this but––here. My cell number. Call me?”

Jensen takes the napkin Jared gives him, tucking it into the front pocket of his jeans. “I will, I promise. It was really great seeing you again, Jared.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Aldis comes over then, slinging an arm over Jared’s shoulders and grinning like he just won the lottery. “Guess who has a date this Friday?” he crows.

Jared rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna say you.”

“Damn straight. Who can resist this face?”

“Obviously not Jake.”

Aldis’s smile turns a little dirty as he bumps their shoulders together. “So, did you score at all?”

Jared thinks of Jensen and smiles, slow and happy. “Yeah. I did.”      


End file.
